1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical modules, and particularly, to an image sensor module and a camera module including the image sensor module.
2. Description of Related Art
Image sensor modules generally include a supporting plate, an image sensor, and a ceramic substrate. The image sensor is positioned on a lower surface of the ceramic substrate by a method of flip-chip package, and is received between the supporting plate and the ceramic substrate. The static electricity accumulated on the ceramic substrate and the electromagnetic signal surrounding the ceramic substrate will interference the image sensor, which will deteriorate the quality of images captured by the image sensor.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image sensor module and a camera module, which can overcome the limitations described.